


I've Grown Tired Of This Body

by SlarStarsFanFics



Series: From Tumblr [16]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Image, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Gen, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Self-Harm, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: He changed with the lights out, and he stayed in the house as much as humanly possible, ‘Though’, he thought, 'I’m not very human anymore.’





	I've Grown Tired Of This Body

Luther used to have a perfect body, he had worked hard for it. The feeling of having that forcibly ripped from him, hurt more than he cared to admit. He felt bad for forcing Grace to clean up the broken mirrors, but he couldn’t stand seeing himself. He changed with the lights out, and he stayed in the house as much as humanly possible, ‘Though’, he thought, 'I’m not very human anymore.’

He had started to open up to Grace. She took care of him, gave him kind words, pressed soft kisses onto his face. 'She’s a saint.’ He thinks.

Pogo started pulling away. He understood. 'I wouldn’t want to be around me if I were him.’

Reginald stopped interacting with him all together. Until he told him to go to the moon.

And he did. Sometimes it was easier up there. No-one to compare himself to, no-one to judge him.

Sometimes wasn’t all the time though. All to often, he found his nails digging into his arms or back. All to often it bled. 'Blood is good.’ He thought. 'It’s what I deserve’

For the first two years or so, he had eaten so-called “astronaut food” on the regular, but for the last two years, he had maybe two a week. He was running out. Reginald didn’t send more like he asked, so he adapted.

His eating habits stayed the same when he came home. He found it hard eating solids, and often found himself vomiting when he attempted to. Don’t ask if it’s on purpose or not, you won’t get a straight answer.

The others didn’t notice for a while. They either ignored it, or were straight-up ignorant to it. 'Its better off that way.’

Diego noticed first. He mocked him for it. Luther said nothing.

When Allison noticed. She was concerned. Luther avoided her.

Klaus didn’t notice until Ben noticed. Klaus understood what it was like, being addicted to something. Luther stayed.

Five always knew. Luther never talked about it with him.

Ben got Klaus to say something. Luther stayed.

Vanya didn’t say anything. She just hugged him. He tensed.

Eventually, they all talked about it. Diego apologized, and they insisted he start eating properly. 'They still don’t understand.’

He passed out. Malnutrition, Grace had said. They found his scars. That night included plenty of talking and tears. It ended with a group hug that lasted the rest of the night.


End file.
